Such a blade dispenser is well known. In it, a plurality of blades are held in a plastic housing. The blades are pressed by a spring against a housing wall. The housing wall has a window through which a user can engage and displace a blade with the finger so that an end of the blade projects out of the housing. The blade can then be grasped and withdrawn from the housing. The lateral opening is dimensioned in such a manner that each time only one blade can be slid out of the housing.
From US 2002/0162849, a blade dispenser is known in which blades are arranged in a drawer-like case. The blades in the case are pressed by springs against an upper housing wall. The case is smaller than the housing so that it can be moved further into the housing against the force of a spring. The uppermost blade is prevented from moving by a stop attached to the upper housing wall and remains in the front position on rearward shifting of the case. From this position, the blade can be taken.
The disadvantage of this blade dispenser is that removal of the blade is difficult because during its removal of the blade, the receiving case must be retained in the rear position against the force of a spring element. In addition, the device is in need of improvement with respect to safety.
Further dispensers are known that are of relatively complex construction, typically requiring the use of springs and the like to hold everything in place and make them work. Thus, once the blades are all used, a relatively complex and possibly expensive piece of equipment must be disposed of.